Deja que salga la luna
by kmil-chan
Summary: SongFic "Deja que las estrellitas me llenen de inspiración para decirte cositas muy bonitas, corazón" -Ven, Nowaki. NowakixHiroki Shonen-ai


SongFic OneShot Junjou Romantica

Pairing: NowakiXHiroki

Shonen-ai

"Deja que salga la luna"

.

Finalmente había llegado a su piso y empezó a caminar completamente agotado hacia la puerta. Ese día había sido inusualmente cansado y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y tumbarse en cualquier lado para recostarse. Saco sus llaves de la mochila y abrió la puerta cerrándola detrás de él con un golpe suave. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el departamento se encontraba en completa oscuridad, estuvo a punto de prender la luz cuando escucho una música proviniendo de la sala. Volteo hacia abajo y vio que había un par de zapatos en el suelo.

"¿Hiro-san?"

Se quito los zapatos y entro al departamento siguiendo el sonido de la música. Cuando llego a la sala escucho que el estéreo estaba encendido y que la ventana del balcón estaba abierta. En una de las sillas que tenían afuera estaba sentada la persona a quien buscaba. Nowaki dejo la mochila en el sillón y salió hacia el balcón.

"Estoy en casa Hiro-san."

"¡Ah, Nowaki! No te escuche lo siento."

El maestro tomo el control del estéreo y apunto hacia adentro, pero el médico lo detuvo.

"Me gusta. ¿Qué es?"

El maestro le indico que se sentara y le dio una cerveza, en eso Nowaki se dio cuenta que a un lado de Kamijou había una pequeña hielera con algunas cervezas y en la mesa de enfrente habían algunas botanas. El médico abrió la cerveza y jalo su silla para sentarse más cerca del otro.

"Como trabajo parcial les dije a mis alumnos que me mostraran algo de literatura extranjera y una chica hiso una presentación sobre compositores latinos. Creo que su papá es Mexicano o algo así y me dio un disco donde tenía algunas canciones."

Se quedaron callados escuchando como terminaba una canción. Después Nowaki empezó a cabecear un poco, escucho que l otro sonreía y volvía a abrir una nueva lata. La música termino y minutos después volvió a sonar.

_**Deja que salga la luna**_

_**Deja que se oculte el sol**_

_**Deja que caiga la noche**_

_**Pa´ que empiece nuestro amor**_

El maestro observaba las luces de la ciudad y dio un profundo suspiro. En eso recordó que los momentos más preciosos que había pasado con Nowaki habían sido de noche. Ya fuera caminando hacia la estación, tomando juntos o incluso simplemente viendo la televisión.

Volteo a ver a su acompañante quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano empezaba a cederle amenazando con soltar la lata de cerveza.

_**Deja que las estrellitas**_

_**Me llenen de inspiración**_

_**Para decirte cositas muy bonitas corazón**_

"Ven, Nowaki."

El médico abrió los ojos sorprendido y después vio que el maestro se había sentado en el suelo y le pedía hacer lo mismo. Nowaki se sentó a un lado pero después sintió como el otro tomaba su cabeza y lo recostaba en sus piernas.

Nowaki sonrió, esas muestras de afecto espontaneas que le daba el maestro eran las que más le gustaban. Las daba desde lo más profundo de su corazón y él las aceptaba con las manos abiertas.

_**Yo sé que no hay en el mundo**_

_**Amor como el que me das**_

_**Y sé que noche con noche**_

_**Va creciendo **_

_**Más y más.**_

Kamijou sintió que la respiración del médico empezaba a hacerse pausada y tranquila. Puso su mano sobre su cabeza y acaricio los cabellos del chico despacio.

Nowaki se volteo lentamente a ver de frente al maestro. Kamijou se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada. A pesar de eso, la mano del maestro seguía en su cabeza acariciándolo despacio.

_**Cuando estoy entre tus brazos**_

_**Siempre me pregunto yo**_

_**¿Cuánto me debía el destino que contigo me pago?**_

El médico observaba detenidamente el rostro de su amante. Aun tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y tomaba grandes tragos de su lata. Sin pensarlo mucho alzo su mano poniéndola en una de esas mejillas rojizas llamando la atención del otro. Kamijou volteo a verlo y vio como el chico le sonreía y como respuesta simplemente frunció el seño.

El maestro dejo la lata en la mesa y volteo a verlo. Nowaki cerró los ojos sonriéndole y los abrió de nuevo para mirarlo detenidamente. Kamijou se inclino hacia él y lo beso.

_**Por eso es que ya mi vida, toda te la entrego a ti**_

_**Tú que me diste en un beso lo que nunca te pedí**_

Después de que se separaron Nowaki tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kamijou había centrado su atención a su cerveza y tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa le dio el último trago a la lata.

Amaban que, a pesar del día cansado, a pesar de la presión de sus trabajos, a pesar de ser ambos hombres, al final del día lo único que importaba es que estaban juntos.

_**Yo sé que no hay en el mundo amor como el que me das**_

_**Y sé que noche con noche **_

_**Va creciendo más y más**_

Nowaki se levanto, tomo la mano del maestro y lo guio hacia adentro a su recamara. Kamijou no dijo nada simplemente se dejo guiar.

_**Deja que salga… la luna.**_

.

.

.

Amo esta canción, me la enseño mi papá y un día que me la estaba cantando imagine este escena maravillosa que quise escribir para ustedes. Espero les guste.

Esta es la versión que canta Pedro Infante, si desean escucharla se las recomiendo abiertamente ya que es una canción hermosa.

Puedo decir que este One Shot es un poco cursi, sin embargo en lo personal lo considero adorable….claro, me hecho porras yo solita jeje. En fin, espero les guste y me dejen sus criticas, consejos, o lo que quieran :D.


End file.
